A Sick Kitten
by I LOVE BERT-WRIGHTY
Summary: When the Queen of the Eastern Seas notices her favorite kitty cat is missing, she goes investigating where her favorite elf is. Things don't go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Greetings, fellow readers! I became a tad obsessed with this pairing after a certain wonderful person introduced me to the idea. *cough Bert-Wrighty cough* Speaking of which, if the name on this account is strange, take a look at the profile and see what this is about. Also, this was meant to make Bert scared a bit. Just a bit. :P**

 **Do enjoy!**

* * *

Things were going quite well for Hawke and her companions. Hawke had finally regained the Amell estate, the acclaimed Champion of Kirkwall now living in the esteemed district of Hightown. Her companions had made quite the celebration at her new home, booze and laughter swimming throughout the night. Her companions had also fared quite well, their coinpurses filling up quite nicely. A certain Rivaini pirate had been most delighted with her new allowance, even purchasing a nice set of new blades that she absolutely loved. Of course, that was only for her to know.

However, Isabela's mind was currently preoccupied with something else. Her favorite kitten had gone missing, at least as far as she knew. Isabela knew Merrill still had the ball of twine Varric had given her; quite a few incidents had happened with that twine, such as filling the entirety of the Alienage with string and scaring the neighborhood. The pirate decided it was time for a little home visit.

That is, if the house could even be called such a thing. Hawke really needed to do something about that. All that money could surely help in some way. She made a mental note of reminding Hawke of this. Isabela knocked twice on the door, the night wind being her only answer. After the third knock, she grew quite worried.

"Kitten?" Isabela called. "Merrill, are you in there?"

Faintly, a cough reached the rogue's trained ears and slow, seemingly sluggish footfalls were heard. The door croaked as it opened, the sight that met the pirate surprising her. Merrill was wrapped up in a blanket, her usually large, gleaming eyes hooded and slightly red, as was her nose. Her shaking hands held a cup of something hot, steam rising slowly from the container. Those bloodshot eyes widened before a loud sneeze escaped from the tiny elf's lips, nearly coating the Rivaini pirate in mucus had she not moved quickly enough.

"By the Dread Wolf…" Merrill's voice came, her usually cheery accent now low and raspy. "Just take me already…"

"Oh, my sweet!" Isabela exclaimed, walking into the house, the elf wrapped in her arms. She kicked the door closed and led the coughing Merrill into her bedroom, gently laying her down on the sorry excuse of a bed, the cup of what looked like tea being placed on a nearby tattered table.

"I seriously need to tell Hawke…" Isabela muttered. "What happened, Kitten?" She asked the elf, who was shaking on the bed.

"Oh, I don't know. I woke up like… like…. ACHOO!" Merrill sniffed before continuing. "Creators… I woke up like this yesterday."

Isabela pondered her options. Merrill was alone and if she needed anything or if her illness worsened, no one would be there to help her. Yet she needed some kind of medicine, and Isabela was no mage. Seconds flew and she decided to do what she thought best. At least, she thought it was the best thing to. She seriously hoped she was right.

"You can't stay here alone, Kitten. I'll bring Anders here, ask him to see what he can give you. Meanwhile," she reached for the still warm cup of liquid, "I believe you were about to drink this."

As gently as she possibly could, the pirate lifted Merrill's head, allowing her to take a small sip of the liquid, being very careful the elf didn't get burned in the process.

"Ma serranas, Bela. You're so nice to me." Merrill muttered lowly, her voice drifting as she laid back down, her eyelids growing heavier. Isabela tucked the elf in more blankets she found in a wardrobe, leaving her sleeping, an occasional soft cough escaping the slightly parted lips. She hated herself for leaving Merrill alone, but it would only be a moment. Anders's clinic wasn't that far; if she hurried, she would take less than half an hour. Double checking on the sleeping elf, Isabela watched as Merrill's chest rose and fell slowly, weakly almost. Messy chestnut strands of hair fell down her face, partially covering her beautiful vallaslin, a word that the little elf had taught her once. Her usually pink cheeks were pale, their color lost to the illness.

 _I should hurry. Balls, I hope nothing happens while I'm gone. Hang on, Merrill._

* * *

"Move it, Anders!" Isabela called behind her as they entered the Alienage. Several torches were lit outside the homes, giving a small amount of light to the streets. All homes except Merrill's, whose wooden door stood dark and barely visible. That did not deter the pirate from nearly tearing the door down as she entered, Anders eyeing her oddly. Isabela merely ignored the stare and hurried him up more once they were in the Dalish elf's bedroom.

Anders laid glowing hands on Merrill's forehead, waking her up as the magic coursed through her. Merrill muttered something neither the pirate nor Anders understood; it seemed to be in Elvish. She muttered continuously under her breath, and she began to shiver violently against the ex-Warden's hands.

"Anders, what's happening to her?" Isabela yelled, fear rising to her chest.

"She's convulsing, I'm trying to stop it!"

 _Balls! I shouldn't have left her!_

"Help me hold her down, Isabela! She might get hurt!"

 _Andraste's tits, if something happens to you Kitten because of me…_

As suddenly as the shaking came, it stopped, leaving a motionless Merrill lying atop her bed.

 _No…_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Finally! Got this out, at last. This is was also made to prove a point (Bert, I told you).  
Also, I may have messed up on the one bit of Dalish that Merrill spoke. Sorry. Anyway, please enjoy the end to this little story.

Days had passed by slowly. The motionless body lying on the bed served as a reminder to the pirate of the mistake that nearly cost her little kitten's life. Anders had managed to save Merrill, she would simply have to recover on her own from the fever.

Isabela watched as the elf's chest rose and fell slowly. Her eyes roamed upward, tracing the intricate vallaslin on the young woman's face. It was so beautiful. Isabela had a few tattoos, but none held so much meaning or beauty as those that were upon Merrill's face.

Slightly parted lips caught the buccaneer's attention. They were slightly chapped, but were gaining the usual vibrant pink color. A rush flowed through Isabela as she wondered what those lips would feel like on hers, how they would taste as she devoured th-

 _Andraste's tits! What is wrong with you?_

These... feelings had no place in the pirate's mind. Merrill was sweet, innocent. A strong root that encompassed everything and just made you love her. Isabela was a tidal wave, carrying you away and discarding you at shore when she was done.

Yet despite that, Isabela wanted to take Merrill in her waves, rock her gently and guide her through storms. She hated herself for thinking such absurd thoughts, but she could not deny her feelings. Merrill had nearly died. That sparked Isabela's feelings even more.

A low groan reached the rogue's ears. Merrill stirred, forest green eyes fluttering open.

"I-Isabela?"

"I'm here, Kitten." She reached for a cup of water that rested on a nearby table, sating the obvious thirst from the elf as she carefully lifted the cup into those almost inviting lips that-

"How long did I sleep?" Merrill asked after she had drank, interrupting Isabela's train of thought.

"Two days. I was so worried, Kitten. You had a fever and... and you nearly..." She couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. "It was my fault, though. That night I came to check in on you, I should've stayed with you. Had I not left, I would've given you something to lower the fever. You wouldn't have nearly-"

A warm hand grasped her own, silencing her. Green orbs the color of the Brecilian Forest stared into her own mocha colored eyes. She lost herself amidst the trees and bushes of the lush green.

"It wasn't your fault, Bela." Merrill began, pulling gently on the pirates hand so she could sit. "The Dread Wolf was on my heels, and thanks to you he went on his way." A pause. "Ma'arlath..."

A deep red blush rose onto pale cheeks, making them more vibrant than ever. Isabela had no idea what the little elf had just said, but it sounded beautiful. She had not realized how small the space between them was, how much she had leaned in. She caressed Merrill's face gently, the elf leaning in. Those eyes. She needed to get lost in them. A storm rose within the sea, wanting to flood the forest with mighty force.

Isabela's lips fell upon Merrill's. So soft, smooth despite the chapped condition. So warm. A forest fire wanting to claim an ocean wave. Tongues danced as the embrace grew deeper, both women falling breathless until the need to breathe became to great.

The sea receded, leaving behind a dazed Merrill, eyes gleaming in the low candlelight. Any thought that she was wrong flew out the window. Isabela cared for her little kitten, and she swore she would do anything to keep her safe for as long as she could


End file.
